1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for use in electronics equipment, etc.
2. Description of the Related Invention
FIG. 39 shows an electrical connector of this type. A pair of terminal units 107 are mounted in terminal unit mounting apertures 101 of an electrical connector 100. The terminal units 107 have a shield jacket 104 connected to the shield wire 103 of a shielded cable 102. The terminal unit 107 has an inner terminal 106 supported by a dielectric body 105. A ground terminal 108 is attached to the electrical connector 100 to interconnect the terminal units 107. The electrical connector 100 is attached to a conductive object 110 by inserting a clip 109 of the electrical connector 100 into the conductive object 110. The shield wire 103 is grounded by connecting the washer 112 of a lead wire 111 to the conductive object 110 with a bolt 113.
In the above connector, however, after the connector is attached to the conductive object 110 by inserting the clip 109, the washer 112 of the lead wire 111 is bolted to the conductive object 110. Thus, it requires two steps to attach the connector to the conductive object 110, and is complex and difficult to handle.